<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Long Red Marks - The Self Proclaimed Amyrlin by gqsa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27140377">Long Red Marks - The Self Proclaimed Amyrlin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gqsa/pseuds/gqsa'>gqsa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wheel of Time - Robert Jordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal, Aphrodisiacs, Asphyxiation, Assault, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, BDSM, Beating, Betrayal, Bleeding, Bondage, Crying, Cunt busting, Degradation, Dicipline, Domination, Dominatrix, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Female Domination, Femdom, Fisting, Furry, Gangbang, Humiliation, Kink, Limes and lemons, Lust, Masturbation, Mindfuck, Mutual Masturbation, Necrophilia, Objectification, Orgasm, Orgy, Payback, Porn With Plot, Rape, Revenge, Ripped flesh, Rough Sex, Saidin - Freeform, Self-Harm, Sex, Sex Slave, Sexual Assault, Sexual Content, Ship, Spanking, Stockholm Syndrome, THRASHING, Teenager, Torture, Unconscious, Whipping, White Tower, Word Porn, amyrlin seat, beastiality, brunette, cum dump, dark smut, defiled, deposed, good girl, gore porn, gory, insect, lashing, mother - Freeform, myrddraal, one power, pillow friends, power fynamics, saidar, self-torture, seven striped stole, sodomise, stilled, stilling, switch - Freeform, tar valon, trolloc, true source, virgin aes sedai, wailing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:01:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27140377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gqsa/pseuds/gqsa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There is no room for two Amyrlin Seats in the White Tower. Silviana is tasked with conveying this most important message to Egwene al'Vere.</p><p>New Chapter!!!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Egwene al'Vere/Myrddraal, Egwene al'Vere/Silviana Brehon, Elaida/Myrddraal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Silviana bent the girl over her knee. Egwene Al'Vere tucked a lock of her brown hair behind her ear as if she was going to look up at Silviana, but she just kept her eyes on the floors.</p><p>That spoke of discipline. Girl's this age trembled nervously, fearful of the punishment to come. Not Egwene. Had she grown into her title? Or had those run-aways accidently given the title to one who had already grown.</p><p>Silviana would find out. She placed her palm on the flat of the girl's lower back. Novices—even Accepted—usually tensed, anticipating. Not Egwene. Not even when Silviana's palm roamed sideways, curved down her buttocks, and lifted her skirts. Woolens and shift bunched at the waist, revealing modest hips with a subtle outward flare. Soft cheeks padded them, though, and goosebumps pricked its skin. That would be from the bite of cold, for Egwene still did not flinch.</p><p>Silviana raised her palm and looked to the girl's face.</p><p>She found no reaction. Just that determined stare into the ground.</p><p>Silivana had only ever spanked in reprimand, but this girl's silent resistance sparked a darkness in Silviana that surprised herself. How dare this girl not fear her?</p><p>Her hand came down in a sweeping arc and slammed into skin with a <em>slap</em>. The flesh caved where her palm made contact and ripples ran down thighs and up thin love handles. Her hand came away and revealed skin already reddening in the mark of her palm. Her fingers had left imprints across the crack. Bad technique. She'd gotten carried away and started too strong.</p><p>But... Egwene didn't flinch. Her face remained impassive, unyielding.</p><p>And Silviana found herself scowling. Elaida would see her switched in she couldn't show a Novice the error of her ways.</p><p>So Silviana came down again, harder, thrusting the girl sideways. Again. The jiggling flesh never got a chance to rest. Slap. <em>Slap. </em>Skin paled and reddened as blood ebbed and flowed to the rhythm of the impacts<em> Slap!</em></p><p>Impassive. As if Silviana hadn’t become exceptional at this. She grabbed her switch.</p><p>It cracked the air as she swung harder than ever before, and whipped into skin. She’d never seen a red line appear and raise up on the skin so fast. She swung again. Whip-crash. Whip-<em>Crash!</em> More and more long raised bumps swelled on the buttocks--which were more pink and red now than otherwise. The time had come for true reprimand.</p><p>She struck <em>across</em> the swelling bumps.</p><p>There was a distinct nick in the sound of whip on skin when you struck swells. Almost like a tiny pop or tear. Indeed, where struck, the swelling skin broke and little beads of blood peaked out from them.</p><p>Impassive.</p><p>Silviana scowled. She made criss crosses, once again never letting the jiggling flesh rest. Blood flew off the switch as she swung it back and came back down again and again. Skin rent. Her arm was growing heavy and losing its power.</p><p>She lifted Egwene and turned her herself, dropping the girl back over her knee and whipping again. The lashes bit into more skin and blood trickled down her thighs. She looked like a virgin taken by a trolloc.</p><p>Silviana abandoned the switch and used her hand again. The flesh on flesh echoed louder now that blood slicked the interface. A tear dripped from Egwene's impassive eyes. Her body was failing, but that did not count.</p><p>Silviana applied the blood across the girl's bum. The increased sound of the spank might get into Egwene's head.</p><p>It didn't.</p><p>Spank.</p><p>Spank!</p><p>SPANK!</p><p>Silviana's hand was slicked against skin that was so ridden with bumps and edges that it felt like frayed carpets. The girl's tears flowed freely now. But those eyes. Light!</p><p>Silviana came down with a flurry of aggressive hits and Egwene finally gasped and began to struggle, pressing her legs together and looking up to Silviana in shock. She didn't seem in anymore pain than before, but her butt cheeks were clenched and her eyes tracked to Silviana's hand. In her frustration, Silviana had embedded her entire finger into the girl's anus and was roughly scraping in and out.</p><p>She pulled out of the girl and held her hands to her breast, ignoring the natural scents wafting up from her finger.</p><p>Egwene took that as a cue to stand. She walked around the desk, her gait awkward, and lowered her skirts. Blood dripped down her ankles and onto the floors. But she collected her things and left, leaving Silviana struck.</p><p>Had Silviana just broken herself?</p><p>***</p><p>The next time Egwene was sent for punishment, she came with flushed cheeks.</p><p>By time she lay across Silviana, her thighs were wet. It reminded Silviana of her youth, of days of pillow friends and passion.</p><p>Hmm…</p><p>Light but it was soft inside the girl. Warm. Her legs rubbed together in the cutest way when Silviana wriggled her fingers. How nice it must be to still experience that excitement. To enjoy it.</p><p>Silviana looked far younger than she was, but being Aes Sedai hadn't prevented her from drying up, not after 151 years. These days she needed lubrication to admit her own fingers! Yet, Egwene produced enough lube for all of the White Tower. She should send the girl to go and service Elaida. It didn't get drier than that old hag.</p><p>Egwene moaned her pleasure openly as Silviana sodomised her. She did so as well while Silviana spanked and lashed her--the healers would need something to heal.</p><p>When done, the girl skimped off, leaving Silviana horney but dry.</p><p>***</p><p>Again and again Elaida sent Egwene for a thrashing. And each time, the girl became more obliging, and Silviana became more frustrated. By the tenth time, her frustration was putting lashes so deep into the girl, she could see flesh through the cuts. The most frustrating part was that the girl just lay across her lap expecting the service.</p><p>Despite the cuteness, frustration had built up again and Silviana forced her arm elbow deep into Egwene's ass. She could feel her fist rub against her own thighs through Egwene's belly. The girl never screamed or suffered. The only sounds she ever made were moans. Those too were so bloody cute.</p><p>Silviana made sure to stretch the girl as much as possible. If they couldn’t feel the same arousal, perhaps they could share stretch marks. From behind she locked her arm around Egwene’s neck—just for leverage—and shoved her arm deeper into her ass. Okay, she did squeeze her neck a little as she <em>pushed</em> the girl’s belly down. She circled her little navel from the inside again and again, using it to stroke herself.</p><p>But, despite the moans and wheezes for air, Silviana remained dry.</p><p>So, she started leaving things in here—interesting things with effects—in an attempt to arouse herself after the girl left, wondering what was happening to her.</p><p>One such thing she'd hooked inside was an inflating skin, charmed to enlarge each time Egwene or anyone around her said the word 'Novice' or 'Amyrlin'. It was the very reason Egwene had been sent in today. Elaida had thought the girl pregnant, then after confirming her virginity, chastised her for trickery and sent her for punishment.</p><p>Silviana shifted her arm within Egwene's soft canals, searching for another corrugation in the flesh for the second hook. There. This time she hooked a bladder beside the inflatable skin. This held the White Tower's most powerful aphrodisiac. Silviana had grown immune to it, but Egwene certainly hadn’t.</p><p>She got the girl off and thrashed her as was expected, and sent her off.</p><p>***</p><p>That night, Silviana lay in her sheets, thinking of all the debates Egwene would be having, talking to novices and the like about being Amyrlin. The skin must be expanding right now, putting pressure on the aphrodisiac bladder, secreting itself directly into the girl's intestinal tract. It had been designed accounting for loss of potency from the liver and kidney's filtering, and without that…</p><p>The thought made Silviana quiver like she used to so long ago. But her thighs remained dry and she had no urge except the urge to feel arousal again.</p><p>So she contacted someone who had been bothering her for decades.</p><p>***</p><p>Egwene reported for punishment first thing the next morning. The girl was ripping her clothes off and drooling as the Aes Sedai delivered her. Before they even left, Egwene climbed over the table and collapsed across Silviana's lap. She didn't just lay there, though. She had her middle finger embedded in her hairy brunette pussy and her hips humped Silviana's thigh.</p><p>Wow.</p><p>The scariest part was that this was not the worst part. Apparently, last night, Egwene had raped several novices, and it turned into the largest group of pillow friends the White Tower had ever seen.</p><p>"Novices could be heard across the flaming Tower," were Elaida's words. "Like wives whose husbands had returned after years on campaign. If they can't suppress their libido, they'll never become Aes Sedai."</p><p>Ah yes, Silviana thought as she replaced Egwene's aphrodisiac bladder with a fresh one. The girl's saliva and juices must have been toxic with the stuff. All the novices must have gotten a dose. Silviana could feel it seep into her skin from within Egwene's ass, but she remained dry.</p><p>It was like Elaida said. Aes Sedai controlled their libido. But it seemed Silviana had repressed it instead, so far that it was impossible to find.</p><p>Silviana sighed. Frustration would be her only pillow friend. Frustration, and her little Amyrlin Seat. Silviana drew out of the girl, forearm coming away wet and coated, and grabbed her third object.</p><p>This one was not for the ass. It was a little momento Silviana wanted to plant into the girl's womb.</p><p>A little black caterpillar. It wiggled and squirmed its countless legs, making scraping, chitinous sounds. Egwene turned, but Silviana roughly pushed her face down. That only made the girl wetter.</p><p>Silviana moved the girl's fingers away from her pussy and pushed the caterpillar's head between her lips.</p><p>Egwene jumped, but Silviana held her in place and nudged the bug. She didn't need to encourage it. Once it recognised the opening as a vagina, it burrowed in as if a cat chased it.</p><p>Egwene began to squirm and thrash, afrodesiac overpowered by fright.</p><p>"Novice Novice Novice..." Silviana chanted and Egwene's tummy began to bloat. In seconds, her flailing was accompanied by the frantic humping of Silviana's knee.</p><p>Yesterday's dose of afrodesiac has not completely worn off, and with that pregnant-looking bulging belly, the second dose was already flowing into her veins. Egwene’s tongue hung from her mouth, drool leaking, and her hips gyrated like a bitch in heat. She giggled girlishly as her free hand clutched at her little breasts, nails leaving bleeding streaks upon them.</p><p>The occupied girl let Silviana focus. As she spanked and lashed the girl silly, she attuned to the caterpillar and saw as it did. An opening up ahead. Cervix.</p><p>
  <em>Penetrate.</em>
</p><p>It obeyed and scuttled through, entering a dark cavern within her lit only by the red glow of the caterpillar's eyes.</p><p>
  <em>Divide.</em>
</p><p>The caterpillar broke into two halves, the bottom end wriggling and orienting itself to the upper right region. It went off that way. Silviana stayed with the original bug and made for the left fallopian tube. A minute's worth of scraping through folding pink flesh, she came upon a little alcove. An area with a little extra space so as not to crush the ovaries.</p><p>In the middle of the area, lay a mass as large as the caterpillar itself. It looked like a chewed piece of dry meat, grey, lumpy, and flat like a smashed sphere. It throbbed with Egwene's pulse, as was visible at the back of the alcove in the form of a large, beating artery. In this small region, it looked like a pipe thick as a man. There were no men here, not in the white tower, or in Egwene. Unless you counted the caterpillar.</p><p>
  <em>Inseminate.</em>
</p><p>The bug climbed atop Egwene's ovary, and the pulsing grey mound flinched.  Unencumbered, the bug lifted the back of its body, revealing a needle-like appendage, half as long as its body.</p><p>Then it thrust its length into her ovaries. They say a woman can't feel that far into her depths, but Egwene jumped as the worm penetrated her baby maker. She jumped again, likely the other bug had found her right ovary.</p><p>Silviana switched over to check and saw the same scenario unfold. Caterpillar fucking Egwene's ovaries faster and faster as Silviana turned her bottom red from merciless spanking. She smacked and set the firm bottom jigging again and again, faster and faster, and the bugs followed suit. Silviana felt it then. A wetness between her thighs. She rubbed her legs together.</p><p>She came immediately.</p><p>It had been so long since she'd felt any pleasure that the slightest stimulation instantly set her off. Her explosion didn't stop her from hitting Egwene. She was not a Novice. In fact, it made her go harder. She grabbed her lash and whipped, shouting Novice, forcing her planted bladder to expand the girl's tummy like a balloon. It pushed down on Silviana's own pussy, lifting Egwene. Stretch marks formed on the girl, numerous pink streaks running across love handles to her back and belly.</p><p>Silviana came again, and with her, the caterpillars exploded, too, bucking and filling the ovaries up. The mounds of beating flesh expanded and expanded, swelling to engulf the entire alcove, trapping the bugs right there, dicks still inside.</p><p>Silviana lost connection with the caterpillars.</p><p>And Egwene stopped her flails of enjoyment and suffering. She writhed out of Silviana's lap and fell onto her back on the floor, holding her stomach. She looked up at Silviana, fear in her eyes.</p><p>Her stomach rumbled.</p><p>Her face scrunched up.</p><p>Something shifted within the stomach. Not simple inflation, but actual movement.</p><p>Her eyes widened, and her hands moved to her pussy. Not alluringly. She clutched it as if hanging onto it. But she couldn't stop what had started, not even Silviana could. Right before her eyes, the girl's pelvis began to expand. She was still a virgin, but she was about to give birth. The subtle flaring of her hips were not so subtle anymore.</p><p>More stretch marks formed and she began to scream. Blood oozed out out of her still too-neat pussy lips, followed by black scales. Not small like a caterpillar. Large, the shape of a human baby's head. Her screaming increased and Silviana pulled the girl's legs up and spread them to aid the process.</p><p>Still, the girl’s hips were not wide enough.</p><p>“Novice!” Silviana chanted at the proclaimed Amyrlin Seat. “Novice, Novice, Novice!”</p><p>The belly expanded and the girl wailed, and finally the baby's head popped out. Antlers, antennae, and mandibles on a human face. The first insect trolloc.</p><p>A steep price to pay, but the Dark One had kept his end of the bargain. He'd made Silviana cum.</p><p>Egwene passed out, and Silviana let her legs down and stood on her side. She placed a slippered foot on the inflated stomach and gently stomped the right place, just under the navel. The bladder bled, gushing air out through Egwene’s behind. What would her mid-riff look like now. Perfect as it had been days before? Sagging?</p><p>Egwene’s stomach flattened, and though stretch marks radiated from her sides to the centre, her skin remained taut, now wrapped around lusher hips.</p><p>Silviana snarled and thrashed the body within an inch of its life, then let it suffer for a while before sending it for healing. Said healing fixed the stretch marks but did not return the hips to its nubile form. Novices begged Egwene for her secret. Egwene didn’t remember, so kept coming to Silviana in earnest, wet, thinking they were pillow friends, thinking Silviana supported her claim to Amyrlin Seat—she did make Egwene a seven striped stole to wear in their sessions, after all.</p><p>But Silviana turned her into nothing more than a womb. A trolloc factory. Egwene gave birth to hundreds. Myrddraal she spawned raped her repeatedly and gave her more offspring, which raped their mother too with their gross, insect-like appendages. She grew true child-bearing hips and sagging skin, all the while Silviana came on her, laughing, whipping, chanting “Novice! Novice! Novice!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Single-Stripped Stole</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hundreds of Egwene's insect trolloc babies emerged from a hidden room in the White Tower, heading towards the breakfast hall.</p><p>In said breakfast hall, every sister present at the White Tower—from Novice to Hall—sipped tea while Elaida publicly whipped Egwene. The girl was on her knees, naked, wrists tied by rope to the roof, back facing the audience of women. Blood dripped from open welts in her shoulders, waist, buttocks, thighs, and feet. She still didn't cry.</p><p>
  <em>Whip!</em>
</p><p>A fresh wound opened across her shoulder blades, and the tip curled around her side, digging into the side of her breast.</p><p>That got a slight twitch from Egwene, though Silviana didn't know why. She'd beaten the girl this badly before. Then again, Silviana hadn't focused on one area. Perhaps Egwene had earlier done something that looked like a twitch, which made Elaida return to the shoulder blades-breast strike time and time again.</p><p>Whip. <em>Whip. Whip!</em></p><p>The side of the girl's breast was open flesh now. Novices in the back had gasped on each crack, now they wept. Some wanted to leave. They were not allowed to.</p><p>On Elaida's orders, yes, but because Silviana had told Elaida that whipping Egwene like this—in front of the sisters who she had started to pull to her side—would be the nail in the coffin that broke Egwene. It wasn't. Silviana knew the mettle of Egwene, and far more than a whip was needed to break her. Her depths needed to be well and truly ravaged before she broke, and only Silviana had the tools to do that.</p><p>No this gathering was not to break Egwene. Her babies felt her pain. And they were coming.</p><p>Silviana had slipped forkroot into the water used in breakfast and tea. Every single sister was present that morning, for could not channel even if they wanted to.</p><p>A slight rumbling started above their heads. It was too soft to hear, unless you knew what to listen for. And with all the crying in the room, those hooves were inaudible. As yet.</p><p>WHIP!</p><p>A second rent opened in Egwene's flesh across the side and front of her ribs. The way the skin hung, it looked like a bear had caught her. But her face remained as calm as ever. She was a sight. Horrifying, yet beautiful. Her hips still bore the child-bearing curves of Silviana's work. That meant her hips were ever so slightly wider than her shoulders, giving her waist the impression that you could wrap your hand around it. And with that flat tummy bulging more and more every time someone said 'Novice'...</p><p>
  <em>WHIP!</em>
</p><p>The whip tore into that belly right below the navel. The soft flesh split and Egwene peed herself. She'd not broken, no. Her bladder had been struck.</p><p>"Novice," Silviana whispered under her breath. She couldn't help herself. From this perfect vantage point on the side, the opportunity was irresistible.</p><p>The belly's bleeding increased and Egwene's skin started to pale. Her eyes drooped. Too much blood loss.</p><p>But Elaida sipped her tea, and WHIP, WHIP! <em>WHIPPED!</em></p><p>Egwene's nipple exploded on impact, and hundreds of trollocs burst into the hall. Sisters rose and after a moment of shock and disgust, they began to try to channel.</p><p>Nothing happened.</p><p>The trollocs paused, too. Only to see what was being done to their mother. Rage passed through their numbers in increasingly loud roars and they pounced. The poor crying Novices got tossed first, and on the ground or tables where they landed, were mounted and savagely ravaged. The Accepted and sisters turned to Elaida, but she, too was failing to channel. The trollocs took the Accepted and Aes Sedai from the back and fucked them worse than a Myrddraal on a maiden.</p><p>Elaida backed up, hiding behind Egwene's swaying body. She clutched the girl, seemingly trying to Heal her. "Please child. You're strong in the power. The Seanchan pushed you to your limits already. You have to do something."</p><p>Egwene swayed there, bleeding out. Though her eyes drooped, she smirked.</p><p>Elaida clutched the girl's bust-nippled breast, thumb digging into the crater, fingers into the ripped open sideboob. She <em>wrenched</em> it<em>.</em></p><p>Egwene's smirk deepened.</p><p>"Channel! You've bled out most of your forkroot!"</p><p>Egwene passed out, yet that look of satisfaction was still plain on her face.</p><p>"Bitch!" Elaida slapped her hanging head. "Silvi—"</p><p>Elaida paled.</p><p>Beside Silviana stood Shaidar Haran, Hand of the Dark One. The Myrddraal was unnaturally tall and exuded an aura that made one's body constrict in panic. Silviana had gone to the dark, but even she couldn't get a scream through her throat if she wanted to. Shaidar Haran shoved Elaida down, and though she struggled, she looked no less helpless. Her skirts ripped in moments and a massive corkscrew of darkness forced it's way into her. She screamed and she fought, but the more she did, the worse her rape became. To one, it may look like she was just getting fucked. But this was something else. It was wrong.  Shaidar Haran made it look like Silviana had taken a child from their playtime with smiling dolls, promised her a sweet treat, then threw her into a cage with a lion. Though Elaida struggled, her eyes looked glassy. More and more as she tried to pull away, arms flailing like oars of a boat on the floors. She got held tight by her hips and pounded, POUNDED, POUNDED! into those floors. Egwene's body swayed above the dark rape like a goddess watching her judgement carried out.</p><p>Silviana pulled a piece of cloth from her sachel. A single-stripped stole. Black. She hung it on Egwene shoulder, and it was the last thing Elaida saw before her glassy eyes rolled back into her head, her lips parted in ecstasy, and her legs wrapped around Shaidar Haran's back. Mindfucked. A sight to behold. Silviana turned to the hall to find all, from sisters, Accepted, to Novices screaming, crying, and moaning for all to hear. Some were screaming in pain, already giving birth. At the back, some Novice hips grew shapely, others audibly creaked… then <em>cracked</em>.</p><p>They'd get Healing sooner or later. They were to be precious Black sisters one day. And more importantly, their wombs were to be used again.</p><p>Elaida came with a smile on her face. Jets of her spray washed blood off Egwene's body. And then Elaida was still, smile stuck on her dead face.</p><p>Shaidar Haran kept fucking her corpse until he came. He pulled out and showered the new Amyrlin Seat instead. Thick grey jizz bathed the girl, plastering her long brown hair to her torn body. The semen collected in her open wounds and pooled there, vibrating. Healing. Flesh reknit, pushing out the cum and forming the prestine, youthful skin Egwene had started the day with. The hole where the nipple had popped was the last thing that remained. A shame. Silviana should cut Elaida’s off in retribution; she quite liked Egwene’s body, and it would never be the same again. One could not Heal a part that had been remov—</p><p>The jizz bubbled, foamed...started to harden. It formed the shape of a nipple, and the skin around it knit to that, veins running through the transparent... flesh?</p><p>Silviana gaped, kneeling and running her thumb over it. Like a real nipple, it began to harden after being touched, coming to a perky point. The blood vessels within filled, giving it a crimson glow, matching the colour of the striated muscle of the breast tissue beneath.</p><p>The Dark One's powers were unmatched.</p><p>"Shaidar Haran. Cum on the girls whose hips have been broken by the birth." Those poor girls were already being fucked again—dislodged pelvis or no—some by their own spawn.</p><p>"You presume to tell me what to do, servant?" Shaidar Haran loomed so far over Silviana, his corkscrew dick pressed against her neck.</p><p>"Of course not. Please, their wombs will not work if they are dead."</p><p>He stomped forward, and his dick dropped her backwards. She hit Egwene on her way down. Silviana trembled, looking at the thing over her, and at Elaida dead on the floor, a look of pleasure and madness on her face.</p><p>Shaidar Haran wiped his dick off on Egwene's lips, snapped the ropes that held her up—she fell onto Silviana—and stepped over them on his way to the Novices.</p><p>Silviana sighed a breath of relief. <em>Note to self, don't order that Myrddraal around.</em></p><p>That corkscrew though. If it didn't do... well, what it did, she wouldn't mind seeing what happened when she ordered him around. She might, when she was ready to die. For now, she quite looked forward to see what was in store for the world with the Black in control of the White Tower, with one of the most powerful sisters as Amyrlin in centuries. Egwene. She breathed softly in Silviana's arms, that transparent jizz nipple as perky as ever. Silviana fondled it as she watched Egwene's children avenge their mother. There were nearly four insect trollocs to a woman. Some groups shared their meat, settling for a secondary or tertiary hole until she gave birth and was ready for the next. Other groups fought for their turn in an woman's pussy, pushing and pulling and stretching her in unnatural ways.</p><p>Many sisters died in the tussle. Not that that stopped the trollocs. They either kept fucking the corpse or started eating it. Shaidar Haran disciplined those trollocs and fucked the corpses himself to generate more cum, which he rushed to the women who were dying. It was strange how the only dead ones were those most for Elaida, those who gave Egwene hell. It was like her children could tell. Several more such women still breathed, and it was a pleasure watching their flesh jiggle like shaken water skins as the trollocs ravaged them to death. Shaidar Haran's corkscrew dick bounced and swung as he ran about trying to keep women alive.</p><p>Silviana licked her lips. Well, if she couldn't get fucked by that cock, she could get off to it. She sat Egwene up, sucked on her jizz nipple, and slipped Egwene's hand into her own skirts, using it to finger her dripping pussy to the sight of Shaidar Haran fucking Tarna Feir—Elaida's keeper's—corpse. The rape went on for days, rape and birth time and time again like the turning of the Wheel. There were no breaks to be had, for cum satiated both hunger and thirst. From the second day on, Silviana and the new Amyrlin Seat fucked like bunnies beside Elaida's rotting corpse. Sometimes they fucked on it, whipped it, cut off its nipples, let the trollocs fuck it with their insect-like appendages. And sometimes even let the trollocs fuck them.</p><p>Egwene got so caught up, she let Shaidar Haran fuck her. Silviana worried, but Egwene never went mad or died. The child could take it, take him. It still looked wrong, so wrong, but this girl fucked and sucked him like the Queen of the Dark. Soon that became her title as she relentlessly rode him, throwing her arms in the air in abandon, fondling herself, crying her pleasure over the drowning agony from the rest of the breakfast hall. She birthed Myrddraal after Myrddraal, lactating showers of milk through both pink and jizz nipple alike. A sight it was, the milk emerging from deep within and rushing out the tip of that transparent teat. Those spawned Myrddraal didn't care much for milk, but the did care for Silviana. Luckily, she could fuck those without losing her mind.</p><p>Silviana couldn't count the number of times she came for those corkscrew dicks as she watched the new fountain of an Amyrlin dance and give birth, dance and give birth. Oh how good it was, this wetness between Silviana's thighs. The Dark One really was unmatched.</p><p>***</p><p>Throughout Tar Valon, the obscene moans of women could be heard around the clock. Men got off to it; from singles, to married men as they fucked their wives, to soldiers in Egwene's own army beyond the gates.</p><p><em>What are you doing to them, Egwene?</em> Siuan thought</p><p><em>We've got them now, </em>Seanchan soldiers thought as they raided the tower. They took many pregnant sisters home to Ebou Dar. Fools. It was said that the ensuing screams of fucked and birthing women could be heard across Altara. City to city it spread until every womb across the continent was producing trollocs.</p><p>When Tarmon Gai'don came, there was no battle, for the forces of Darkness included not just countless Trollocs, but every mother who cared for her children. And it had all begun with one girl. Egwene al'Vere.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed that! Don't forget to leave a kudos if you did. </p><p>Anyway, Egwene's poor hips. Feel free to let me know your thoughts. My favorite thing to hear from readers is what they loved to hate, and what they hated that they loved. Go wild!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>